Speed's Wrath
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: Originally a fill on the YJAM: A villain kidnaps Kid Flash, breaks his leg and inflict minor psychological damage. The First and Second Flash don't appreciate that.


**Hey guys! I have many things I need to be working on I know, but I am working on them all and I will finish them within a couple of months or so. Buy you know the drill. Please Read and Review and criticism is always appreciated. I'll accept ideas as well! And remember this was originally a fill for the YJ anon meme!~**

* * *

_**Speed's Wrath**_

The team could only watch in a mix of wonder and horror as the broken body of their speedster was taken into the infirmary, followed by Flash, Batman, Hal and a small horde of League doctors. The team themselves were on a stroll in Happy Harbor before receiving the distress call from Flash a few hours back.

'_Have you seen Kid?' He had exclaimed hurriedly._

_Kaldur had replied a negative._

_They all heard the Flash sigh shakily before dismissing himself without so much as a 'thanks' or 'goodbye'. Unusual since Kid always had to report to Flash every couple hours or so. _

Robin remembered teasing Wally about his overprotective, mother-hen mentor. Wally just took the joke in stride replying in return, "Not cool dude! He just cares…a lot! And I do occasionally run into trouble a little bit."

Robin considers the Flash's protectiveness justified now.

* * *

Flash could only pace back and forth relentlessly, as he waited for news about Wally. Not Kid Flash.

Just Wally.

Earlier, the redhead had not checked in over 3 hours, turning Barry into a bit of a panicked mess, frantically calling his nephew's com-link and cell phone and receiving no answer from either. He called the team. They haven't seen him all day. He called Iris. She had replied that he left earlier in the morning. He didn't bother with Wally's parents knowing they wouldn't care where the redheaded teenager had been. He called Roy. The muscular redhead has not seen nor heard from his nephew either. Barry called his last resort.

The Garrick's have not seen him, but Barry's worry prompted Jay to help him look for Wally. Barry waved Jay's worries away (_why did he do that_), and pulled out the Flash ring, quickly changing and running all throughout Central City to no avail.

Flash came to a stop before pressing his com-link and getting in touch with Hal. He questioned his friend asking if he's seen or spoke with the missing redhead. The Green Lantern replied, "No," but he's going to join the search since he _knows_ Barry and knows just how much his best friend is panicking and he's practically second uncle to that kid.

Besides that, something's wrong. Wally obeys Barry to the T (_except Cadmus_), but he would not _not_ check in with Flash.

Hal hoped nothing has happened with his pseudo-nephew.

Of course this is the Superhero business. Murphy's Law hits worse with heroes

And hoping is not good enough.

Flash and Green Lantern's combined efforts let them find Wally, _not Kid Flash,_ but Wally.

But not unscathed.

Wally was found in an alley in Keystone City. He was curled behind a dumpster, arms wrapped around his self. He had some minor bruising, a black eye, but his left leg was horrifically twisted bone breaking skin and beyond and healing _wrong_. His bright green eyes reflected intense fear and as they crept closer, drawing the frightened redhead's gaze towards them, they realized Wally was visibly vibrating in _fear_, almost not recognizing his Uncles. His eyes clouded over with tears as the Flash couldn't contain himself and ran towards his nephew. He dropped onto his knees and hesitantly wrapped his arm around Wally, ignoring his slight flinch, and drew him into a loose hug tilting his body towards Wally. Flash vaguely acknowledged Green Lantern contacting Batman and alerting him to prep the Mountain's infirmary.

They found Wally. They just hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

The Team waited outside the infirmary impatiently, Robin in particular, as they awaited the fate of the speedster.

Their patience paid off as the doors whipped opened and the Flash stalked out, his body language and glare scaring them slightly. Green Lantern jogged out behind him trying to catch up to Flash and talk to him.

"Barry! Wait! You can't be serious!" Hal called out to his friend, trying to calm him down, "You can't take it that far!"

Flash stopped and turned towards Hal angrily before he was interrupted by the Computer announcing, "_AUTHORIZED GUEST –THE FLASH" _

Conner, Kaldur, M'Gann, Robin and Artemis looked at the Computer then Barry in confusion, before an elderly man stepped out of the Zeta Tube, wearing a red jumper with a lightning bolt, blue pants, and a silver army helmet with lightning bolts on the sides, a Flash trademark, and strolling up to Barry and eyed him grimly, Barry bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment.

The other apparent Flash looked at the kids, tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, "Hey. I'm the Flash…well first one really,"

Artemis raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "Really? Because I was under the impression that there was only one of them, and he's the one in the scarlet suit,"

The others nodded in agreement before the older man chuckled slightly, "I'm retired, well _was_ retired. I was in the Justice Society with Dr. Fate and others,"

Robin opened him mouth to shoot off another question before Barry cut in, "Look kids, we don't have time for that! He and I have a mission to take care off right now. You can't see Wally yet, if that was another question and you cannot be involved in this one. It's personal between us of the Flash Family,"

The Team glanced at each other in disbelief. Flash was never this high-strung and bringing in another speedster seemed a bit strange.

The Flashes ignored the team, gazed over at Batman and noted his subtle nod to them before he brought the team's attention to him. They grimly looked back to each other before speeding to the Zeta Tube and sprinting to Keystone City, stopping for a small bite along the way. They needed energy for this.

This isn't just a personal mission.

This is a hunt.

After the Flashes left, Hal walked towards the infirmary knowing Wally would prefer to have a familiar face by his side while Batman relayed a few details about Wally's condition.

"Kid Flash received some bruising throughout his body, but it's his leg which is a main concern," Batman stated staring the team down, "His powers have been temporarily halted by some type of drug. Which, we don't know the doctors and I am are still looking into it, but while his leg is the main physical concern his mental state is another. He was barely responding even before we had to sedate him for his leg, and he was staring off into space for a little while,"

Robin and Kaldur were staring at Batman in disbelief. The fact that this happened to their teammate and friend right under their noses, was absolutely mind boggling. M'gann had he hands clasped together her emotions very clear on her face. Conner and Artemis were trying to hold back their anger.

Robin took control and asked his mentor, "Where did the Flashes go though? I know Barry wouldn't leave Wally behind, and the first Flash although I don't know him, wouldn't be brought in unless…,"

Batman finished for him, "Unless they're hunting down his attacker or attackers,"

"But what can they do besides run and vibrate through objects? I mean they aren't threats," Conner asked genuinely confused.

Batman glared at him grimly through his cowl.

"I have cameras searching for them now and you will see soon just how big of a threat _speed_ is,"

"But who are they going after?" M'gann asked slowly.

Batman responded...

* * *

"The First Flash said this had a common element with one of _his_ villains. His name is,"

"Rag Doll is his name. He wasn't bad during my first encounters with him until he started getting older,"

Jay and Barry were running side by side to back to Keystone City. They had followed leads from Opal and Central City about a recent cult that has revealed itself. After interrogating a few dozen new cult members, they found that Rag Doll was leading the entire operation in Keystone City. A wild goose chase it is, but where in the city they didn't know yet, but being of the Speed Force meant searching the city would be no problem.

"What did he think decide that robbing banks wasn't good enough and talking crazy is the way to go?" Barry asked sarcastically.

"Well…actually yes he did….annndd Barry I don't think we have to search far for him,"

Both Barry and Jay came to a complete stop as they reached the eastside of Keystone. To put simply pandemonium raged around them. People were starting fires and tipping cars, people throwing rocks and other objects through windows and causing thousands in property damage. The streets ran red as innocents were injured or killed. The streets ran red with the blood of innocent victims.

Barry and Jay locked eyes with each other, nodded subtly and sped towards the chaos, separating and knocking out all of the rioters. It literally took no time, but every second counts when on a hunt. Sighing heavily, Barry ran his hand over his cowl and surveyed the area searching for any stragglers. He caught a small sign of quick movement far down the street, like someone running. Or someone is trying to warn another! Barry opened his mouth and braced himself about to call out to the runner and prepping himself for a catching him, but Jay beat him to it soundly. A rush of wind brushed the second Flash's face and he closed his eyes in surprise before re-opening them, and welcoming the sight of Jay holding their captive the scruff of his shirt, the man squirming around viciously. Jay shook him once before the man quit squirming but shaking in fear and obvious drug withdrawal.

Jay shook the man once more and asked quite forcefully, "Where. Is. He?"

The drug addicted man could only shake, mouth opening and closing like a captured fish, and Barry could only glare at him impatiently as several moments passed and this man was _still_ not giving them an answer. Barry has finally had enough, and threw his hands in the air and strode forward, grabbing the man's hair and quietly asking angrily, "Where is Rag Doll?"

The man flinched and drew back as far as he could and stuttered out an answer before passing out.

Receiving their answer, the two Flashes sped towards Keystone's condemned warehouses. Rag Doll was going to pay.

He was going to pay _hard_.


End file.
